The present invention relates to the stopping of vehicles, and more particularly to such stopping using electromagnetic energy. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the stopping of self-propelled vehicles using high-current pulses of electromagnetic energy coupled to the vehicle through a direct contact.
Heretofore, law enforcement officers, and others with a legitimate need to stop, or arrest, vehicles, had very few choices. Roadblocks and checkpoints employing barricades made of heavy wood, concrete or police mobile units, i.e., police vehicles, are commonly used, but are of limited effectiveness due to high staffing requirements, and the ability of the vehicle that is to be stopped to xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d the roadblock by speeding through the barricades. Such roadblocks typically require the services of several police officers, and in the event the vehicle xe2x80x9crunsxe2x80x9d the roadblock, often requires that such officers engage in a high-speed chase.
High-speed chases used to arrest vehicles that have xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d a roadblock, or to apprehend other fleeing vehicles, are very dangerous for the officer, for bystanders, and for the vehicle""s occupants. As a result, most police departments require their officers to xe2x80x9cbreak offxe2x80x9d high-speed pursuit whenever the lives of police officers, bystanders, or occupant""s of the fleeing vehicle are in danger. As a result, a significant number of vehicles evade stops by police officers.
Another situation that results in high-speed pursuit is when vehicles xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d toll booths, such as are common at the entrances to tollways or tollbridges, or border checkpoints or inspection points. For example, various states and the United States government have checkpoints and/or inspection points at their borders. In the event a vehicle xe2x80x9crunsxe2x80x9d the checkpoint, border agents, e.g., Border Patrol Officers, are forced to either pursue such vehicles or to permit them to enter illegally. On several occasions, high-speed pursuit by United States Border Patrol Officers has resulted in death or serious injury to the officers, bystanders or fleeing vehicle occupants.
One attempt to solve this problem is through the use of spike bars that can be activated, i.e., advanced or protruded into the roadway, so that small controlled leaks are inflicted in the vehicle""s tires. Soon after the leaks are inflicted, the vehicle""s motion is impeded and high speeds are no longer possible. The spike bars are retracted by the pursuing officer so that his or her mobile unit, as well as other vehicles, can pass over the spike bar without damage being inflicted to the mobile unit""s or other vehicle""s tires. Unfortunately, spike bars are only useful in permanently installed locations, and cannot be incorporated into a discrete portable unit, or mounted in the pursing mobile unit.
Another attempt to solve the above problem is through the use of microwave radiation that disables or inhibits electronic components, such as electronic control modules for controlling electronic fuel injectors, or distributors, and the like. To applicants"" knowledge, microwave radiation has never been commercially exploited for several reasons. One reason is that the microwave energy cannot be directed against a single vehicle. Thus, when a microwave radiation device is employed, all or many of the vehicles in the vicinity of the fleeing vehicle may also be temporarily or permanently disabled. The disabling of such a group of vehicles creates a particularly acute problem in busy traffic areas, where a single disabled vehicle could be pulled safely to the side of the road, but a large number of such vehicles cannot all be safely moved aside.
A further attempt to address the problem includes the installation of vehicle disabling equipment in all commercially available vehicles. The vehicle""s disabling equipment normally remains off, but when activated by a law enforcement officer disables one or more key systems within the vehicle, e.g., the fuel pump or ignition system. Problematically, however, such vehicle disabling systems require that each vehicle be equipped with the disabling equipment, adding additional cost to each vehicle sold. Furthermore, because the equipment is under the control of the vehicle""s owner, such equipment could easily be tampered with and possibly disabled by the vehicle""s owner.
Thus, a significant need exists for an improved solution to the problem of arresting a vehicle. The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing a system and method for stopping self-propelled vehicles using high-current pulses of electromagnetic energy that are coupled directly into the vehicle to be stopped from a suitable current source.
The invention may be characterized as an electronic vehicle disabler system for inhibiting self-propelled movement of a vehicle. The system includes a current supply capable of delivering a current that inhibits self-propelled movement of the vehicle; a forward current path coupled to the current supply, and a return current path coupled to the current supply. The forward and reverse current paths may, e.g., include electrically conductive wires or electrically conductive streams of fluid or gas. The forward and reverse current paths are electrically coupleable to the vehicle. The forward current path delivers the current from the current supply to the vehicle whenever the return current path is electrically coupled to the vehicle, and the return current path returns the current to the current supply from the vehicle whenever the forward current path and the return current path are electrically coupled to the vehicle. As a result, whenever the forward current path and the return current path are electrically coupled to the vehicle a sufficiently large current flows through the vehicle so as to hinder or disable its electronic/electrical systems, thereby inhibiting vehicle movement.
The present invention may also be characterized as a method for inhibiting self-propelled vehicle movement including: (a) contacting the vehicle electrically with a first current path; (b) contacting the vehicle electrically with a second current path; (c) generating a current that is capable of inhibiting self-propelled movement of the vehicle; and (d) delivering the current through the first and second current paths so as to inhibit the self-propelled movement of the vehicle
It is a feature of the invention to disable or inhibit self-propelled movement of a vehicle.
It is another feature of the invention, in one embodiment, to achieve such disabling or inhibiting using a portable electromagnetic vehicle disabler system.
It is a further feature of the invention, in another embodiment, to achieve such disabling or inhibiting using an electromagnetic vehicle disabler system that is carried by a mobile unit, i.e., a pursing vehicle.
It is an additional feature of the invention, in a further embodiment, to achieve such disabling or inhibiting by contacting the vehicle with one or more electrically conductive streams of fluid or gas.